It's Kind of Cute
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Jaubrey one shot! Jesse takes Aubrey out on Chloe's orders, and they both seem to really enjoy it.


**A/N: ooooh one shots! Hope you like it! If you have any prompts, let me know, and I'll try to do it! R&R!**

* * *

**It's Kind of Cute**

Aubrey was lying in bed with her textbook and highlighter, running through the next day's notes to be ahead of everyone. That's how she functioned. It wasn't unusual for her to be doing this after she had the homework for the week completed. She didn't mind, honestly. However, it worried Chloe some.

"Bree, you really need to stop working so hard and have fun! You're already ahead. You can take a break for one night!" Chloe tried.

"I don't feel like going out, Chlo. Honestly." Aubrey assured her.

"Would you go out if I got someone to go with you? Ya know, not me because we are always together and stuff."

"I don't know." Aubrey sighed.

"I will make you a deal. I get one person to come take you out for a night of fun, and you have to go. You can either embrace it, or you can hate me forever. If you're miserable, I will never bother you again about it. I just hate seeing you working yourself too much."

"Deal." Aubrey said firmly, not exactly planning on enjoying it anyways. She didn't care who it was Chloe got as long as it wasn't Beca.

Beca bothered her beyond an extent that was unfathomable. There was just something about that sarcastic brunette that irked Aubrey. It could be anyone in the world besides her, and Aubrey wouldn't mind all that much.

"Okay, get ready. They're on their way!" Chloe squealed.

Aubrey sighed and closed her book. She got up and threw on some shorts and a cute shirt, not exactly sure what was going to happen tonight.

There was a light knock on the door, and Chloe jumped up and opened it before Aubrey could even turn to look.

"Hey! Come on in! I think she's ready!" Chloe said bubbly.

"Anyone but Beca. Anyone but Beca!" Aubrey silently pleaded before seeing who was at the door.

Chloe moved out of the way, and Aubrey immediately saw who Chloe had snagged. She grinned sheepishly, turning her attention to Chloe. Chloe looked her in the eye and gave a look that Aubrey knew exactly what she meant. They could read each other pretty well.

"Hey Aubrey. You look nice." He said kindly.

"Hi Jesse. How are you?" Aubrey asked politely.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Just fine."

"Well, I guess we should get going." He suggested, a little uneasy about it all.

"Oh, of course!" Aubrey said bubbly, grabbing her phone and purse.

"Have fun you two! Don't get into too much trouble!" Chloe called as they walked out.

"So…what are we doing?" Aubrey asked to break the silence.

"Oh, um. Is there anything you want to do? I mean besides study. Chloe gave strict orders to not let you do academic work."

Aubrey internally rolled her eyes at her best friend at her instructions. "I'm up for anything, I suppose. Whatever you want."

"Do you like bowling?" he asked curiously.

Aubrey nodded her head. "I'm not very good though. In fact, I'm pretty terrible."

"Oh, you can't be that bad!" Jesse assured her.

* * *

They got their shoes and picked a lane and a ball. Aubrey entered their names on the screen before they started playing. Jesse went first despite his protests. Aubrey followed suit. However, unlike Jesse, she didn't knock down many pins.

Halfway through the first game, Jesse was smoking her.

"Okay, maybe it is pretty bad." He teased her.

Aubrey shrugged and got up to go bowl. "Told you!"

"Do you want some help? It looks like you need it." He joked. "Not that you aren't capable of bowling!" he quickly added, not wanting to sound like a complete asshole.

Aubrey laughed as he blushed. She nodded her head slightly. "I would love some help." She admitted.

Jesse smiled and walked up behind her. He was actually a little nervous, but he didn't let her know that. He wrapped his arms around her and held her wrist that was holding the ball up. He gently pulled her arm back and gently pushed it forward in a straight line. He held her wrist straight out as the ball left her hand and made its way down the lane. They watched as it knocked down all the pins.

Aubrey squealed and engulfed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"That was so awesome! Thank you so much, Jess!"

"You're more than welcome, Aubs."

"Aubs?" she paused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's kind of cute." She cut in.

Jesse started blushing, not unnoticed by Aubrey.

"You're kind of cute when you get all flustered, too." She teased.

Jesse didn't really have a good comeback for that. It took him by surprise since he thought he never had a chance and that this wouldn't happen again.

They finished the game, making witty side comments to each other, with some flirting in between. Jesse won the game, obviously, but it wasn't that bad. They returned their shoes and made their way to his car.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, opening the door for her.

"I guess, but you don't have to worry about that. I have food back at school."

"No, no! It's fine. I could go for a quick bite. There's a Wendy's down the road from here."

"Alright, sounds good!"

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse walked in and ordered their food. He had insisted on paying for her. She still felt bad about him paying for her to bowl, but he wouldn't let her pay. They sat in the back corner as they ate their food.

"So, tell me. You can be completely and brutally honest. Did tonight suck?"

"It did." She said flatly.

Jesse looked at her confusingly.

A smile cracked at the corners of Aubrey's mouth. "I'm kidding! I had a really nice time, actually! Maybe you're the one that should relax!"

"I can't help it! You make me nervous!"

"I make you nervous, huh?"

Jesse blushed and nodded. "Just a little. I don't want to ruin anything especially since I don't even deserve to be spending all of this time with you."

"Why do you think that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you're you, and I'm…I'm me." He said softer.

"What does that mean?"

"You're amazing and talented and beautiful and popular. I don't deserve to be talking to you. I'm lucky. Anybody should consider your presence a gift."

Aubrey couldn't help but blush as he said this. She'd never really given him a lot of thought before, but now that she got to spend time with him, she realized he's not a bad guy. He's actually really sweet and charming. He probably had a lot of girls chasing after him.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're flustered." He teased with a wink.

"Oh shut up." She joked.

"You're not so bad, Jesse. I was a little nervous about tonight with the whole, you know, oath and stuff. I had a really nice time with you."

"Good! I'm glad!" he said excitedly.

"As much fun as I had tonight, I have morning class tomorrow." She told him.

"Oh, right. Let's get you back so you can get some rest."

Jesse walked Aubrey to her dorm to say goodnight.

"I really did have fun. We should do this again, or maybe we can just go do something." She told him, not really wanting to go in.

"Yeah, we should! I'd like that!"

"Here, put your number in my phone so I'll have it." Aubrey told him, handing him her phone.

Jesse was smiling as he gave her his number. He wasn't expecting that out of tonight, but he would sure take it!

"Okay, I'll text you later so you will have my number!"

"Sounds good!"

Aubrey wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. It felt nice. It felt like it was something she could get used to.

Jesse had a huge grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Goodnight, Aubs." He said quietly.

"Goodnight, Jess." She grinned.


End file.
